Magic and Alchemy Combined
by jupiterrocks24
Summary: Ed is issued a mission from the Fϋhrer through Mustang: discover everything he can about the wizarding world in Great Britain. He becomes a fifth year at Hogwarts, friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and helps the Order of the Pheonix. Most FMA info is based on the first anime, and the Harry Potter stuff from the fifth book. FMA and Harry Potter crossover: Ed's POV. My 1st.
1. The Colonel's Mission

Ed was waiting at the Colonel's door. _Dammit, he sure loves to take his time, doesn't he?_ Ed thought. Al was sitting next to him, peacefully thinking. He seemed to do that a lot. Ed sure was angry. He had been given an old book, _Wizardry and It's Relations to Alchemy_. Ed hated the thought of magic; from what he had heard, its followers used spells to do things, without needing to sacrifice anything. Equivalent Exchange was his one and, most likely only, principle, upon which he led his life. He had been on a personal scavenger hunt for the Philosopher's Stone, and had found a friend of Marco's, a man who definitely wasn't from Amestris. He said that Ed might find some useful things concerning the Philosopher's Stone within it. Right before he paid the woman at the local inn for two weeks of room and board and food, he received a letter from Colonel Mustang, telling him to come to Central immediately, lest he wanted to never be allowed to search for the Stone again. So he left, along with Al, to the Colonel's office. Although the letter had expressed a sense of utmost urgency, it seemed Mustang had better things to do. And so they sat.

"Brother?" Al said in a questioning tone. "What, Al?" Ed replied, in an annoyed tone. Though most wouldn't understand, Al had been with Ed long enough to know that Ed's annoyance was not because of Al, but because of their circumstances. "What do you think he wants from us this time? Could be he thinks Dr. Marco's friend is not trustworthy and doesn't want us to talk to him?" Ed laughed, then looked to his brother, a grin on his face. "Alphonse, you always tend to jump to conclusions. Of course not. Yes, that damn Mustang knows our every move, but he also knows that nearly nothing will stop us from our personal quest." Though his armor did not show, Al was blushing. "Brother, you tend to jump to conclusions too. You didn't have to laugh." Ironically, Ed laughed again, then placed his arms behind his head and his feet on the coffee table in front of them.

Finally, Hawkeye came from inside the Colonel's office. "Edward Elric, sir, the Colonel is awaiting your presence. Please come with me." Ed grinned yet again. "Don't be so formal, Hawkeye, and I can get to the Colonel on my own; I've had to come to this bastard's office plenty of times. Come on, Al." The blond haired boy and the suit of armor trudged into Mustang's office, with Hawkeye trailing behind. When Ed came to Mustang's desk, the Colonel was in his chair, his back turned him.

"What kind of crazy mission must I do know, Mustang? Yes, I know I'm a shrimpy pipsqueak and grumpy old teen with two metal limbs. Cut the crap and give me the mission." The legendary Flame Alchemist spun around in his chair to face Ed. "You shouldn't speak to me like that Ed, must I remind you that I am your superior? Nevermind. Fullmetal, have I got a mission for you." Mustang sighed. Ed grinned. "You know I can take it. Tell me." Roy sighed yet again.

"Fullmetal, do you know of a land called Great Britain?" Ed gave the Colonel a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about? Don't fool me, dammit!" Mustang rolled his eyes. "Ed, calm down. This is very serious business; in fact, this mission has been issued to you by the Fϋhrer himself. Anyway, there is a school in Great Britain for wizards and witches, called Hogwarts. The headmaster has been in contact with the Fϋhrer, and he says you do have the abilities to get you into the school. We now realize that there are still witches and wizards out there, and we would like a report on the whole culture and everything, to see just how much this modern day witchcraft relates to alchemy. Once a week, you will send me a letter via Owl telling me everything that has happened, new discoveries, local rumors, etc. We have prepared everything for you. Now, the term has not yet started, so you will be staying with Dumbledore's group, the Order of the Phoenix. Your train is coming soon. Oh, and one more thing: Al can't come."

Ed wanted to punch the smirk right off of the Colonel's face. He slammed his fists on the Colonel's desk and screamed, "You bastard! I can't do that! I can't go a year without Al! In a strange land, with freaking _wizards_, for god's sake!" The Colonel just smirked. "Pack your bags, Fullmetal. The train comes in one hour. This mission has been issued by the Fϋhrer, so if you have a problem, you'd better go to him. But I wouldn't waste my time. You only have one more hour with your brother, so I'd guess you'd want to say goodbye."

Ed wanted to put his hands around Mustang's neck, squeeze until the bastard begged for mercy. But he couldn't do that; Mustang would burn him to a crisp. Instead, he ran out of the room, blinded with rage, and slammed the doors behind him, leaving a stammering suit of armor running after him, calling out, "Brother!"


	2. HQ and a Boggart

After packing his bags and having a conversation with Al, Colonel Mustang escorted Ed to the train station. He chose to walk, because of the things he and Ed needed to discuss. "Ed, you can write letters to Al. Send them with your owl and mark them _To: Alphonse Elric_. I'll have to screen them, though. And if you _really _need to see me, Al, Winry, or anybody, send me a letter a day in advance, give me a time when most of the others will be in bed, and give me a location. They have a way of communication through fireplaces. Do you understand?" the Colonel asked. Edward, his knuckles white from his tight fists, mumbled a yes.

There wasn't much else to talk about. They silently arrived at the station. But oddly enough, there was a hold-up. "Sorry, sir," the man at the station said to Mustang, "your train has been delayed and won't come till tomorrow." Mustang cursed under his breath. "Cancel it." He then took Edward back to his office, running.

Edward caught up with him. "What are we going to do now?" he asked. He secretly hoped he could stay another day with Al, in his own world, where he felt at home. Mustang was hesitant, but he replied. "The way you can communicate through fireplaces? You can also send people through them, using something called Floo Powder. King Bradley was reluctant to use it, but Dumbledore seemed assured that the train would delay. He demanded you come today." They had finally arrived at the Colonel's office.

"Step into the fireplace, Fullmetal," Mustang said. Edward did so, his anger still showing in his clenched fists and scrunched up face. Mustang told him what to do. Ed threw the powder and said, "Order of the Phoenix Headquarters."

Suddenly, he arrived in a fireplace that was not in Mustang's office. He coughed and wiped off his coat; he was covered in soot. He stepped out of the fireplace, only to look up and see an astonishing sight: Dumbledore. The man's long robes, along with his long beard and hair, did not give Ed a good impression. "Who the hell are you?" Dumbledore smiled gently. "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and a Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Welcome to Britain. This is the Burrow. Molly, he's here!" the man called out.

A short and stout woman came running towards him. "Why hello, Edward dear! We've been expecting you! Now come to the table, dinner's almost ready; you look as if you haven't had a good meal in years!" Her grin was sweet, and she seemed very motherly. Ed smiled back. "Thanks for letting me into your home." Mrs. Weasly called out to him from the kitchen, "Not a problem, dear."

Dumbledore took him to the table, where other teens about his age sat, along with some adults. "Let me introduce them. These are, excluding the children, the members of the Order. Starting from the left, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasly, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks-" he was interrupted by the woman with spiky hair. "Call me Tonks, please." Dumbledore smiled. "Tonks, and then there are the children." These teenagers seemed glum. "Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. You may sit." Ed shrugged. "Cool." He sat next to Harry, who's mouth, along with Hermione and Ron's, was wide open.

"What?" Ed asked. Hermione smiled, then said, "Sorry. Do you not know who Harry is?" Ed sighed. "I am a foreigner alchemist who doesn't know much about this so called "magic", and I definitely have no idea who Harry is, let alone who anyone is here." Hermione forced a smiled, but Harry just gazed off into the distance. "I'm a legend in the wizarding world. Voldemort, one of the most evil wizards in history, killed my mum and dad and tried to kill me with the killing curse, but for some reason, I survived and the curse rebounded on him. That's why I have this scar on my forehead." He then looked to Ed.

Ed gave him a look of pity. "I'm sorry your parents died." Harry gave a gentle smile. "Don't worry about it." Right at that moment, Mrs. Weasly gave them all bowls of steaming hot liquid. "It's vegetable stew," she said. "Eat up." Ed smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasly; stew is one of my favorites." Mrs. Weasly smiled. "Would you like some milk to drink?" Ed's smile was wiped right off his face. "No, water is fine."

After dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took Ed to the attic. "You say you are an alchemist?" Hermione asked. Ed grinned. "Yeah. Break some china and I can show you something." Harry then took a tea cup out of an open box. He then threw it to the floor. Ed clapped his hands together, touched the floor, and _voila_, the tea cup was perfectly normal again, with no signs of a crack. Everyone eyed Ed in awe, while Ed just grinned egotistically. Mrs. Weasly came up to the attic. "Don't break my china!"

Ed laughed. "Don't worry, Mrs. Weasly, I can transmute broken things back into their original forms if I have all the pieces. I am an alchemist, after all, and state certified, too." Hermione smiled, but then wore a look of confusion on her face. "Aren't you supposed to be 18 before you can enlist in the military?" Edward's smile was once again wiped off his face. "That damn Colonel... he gave us a special exemption, and let me take the state alchemy exam. I became a certified state alchemist and the youngest ever, at the age of 12."

Mrs. Weasly, who hadn't been paying much attention, said, "You'll bunk with Ron and Harry up here tonight. Tomorrow, we have cleaning to do!" And so Hermione went to bed with Ginny, Ron's little sister, and the boys began to strip.

When Edward took off his jacket and long-sleeved shirt, leaving only his tank top, Harry and Ron rushed over. "Why is your arm made of metal, Ed?" Harry asked. He saw right above Ed's boot some metal. "And your leg too!" Ron was amazed. "Bloody hell, what's that?" Ed grimaced. "Automail, it is a special kind of prosthetic in my country, my best friend Winry made them for me and attached them to me. That's all." Ron and Harry understood, and went back to their beds.

When Ed went to bed, he could see the full moon from the slit in the curtains. _Al_, he thought, _I'll talk to you as soon as I get to the school. I promise. We won't be separated for long._

He was being shaken. He opened his eyes, just to see a red-headed kid and a guy with a lightning bolt scar. He sat upright. _Where am I?_ he thought. _Oh yeah, I'm on the mission._ Mrs. Weasly came up to the attic. "Have you boys woken him up? Oh, I see, Edward, you're finally awake." Ed rubbed his head, still groggy. "What time is it?" he asked. "My, my, a quarter to nine! We have much to do. Edward, you seem strong, could you help me with the boggart in the desk upstairs?" Ed smiled. "Whatever the hell that is, Mrs. Weasly, I'll help you." Molly smiled. "Good! Now come get some breakfast!"

After breakfast, Molly took him upstairs. "This desk has a boggart, I'm sure of it! Now just open it up and I'll use the spell to stop it. Ready? 1... 2... 3!" Edward opened the desk, unsure of what he would see. But when it came out, he nearly fainted. _Mom?_ Trisha Elric was sitting there. "Why, Edward, did you fail to bring me back to life? I counted on you and you failed... And you cost dear Alphonse his whole entire body. Why, Ed, why did you fail me?" Edward's pupils shrunk, and he started to scream and cry. "Mom! Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I tried, Mom, I tried, I'm sorry!"

Mrs. Weasly said the spell and got the boggart, but it did nothing to stop Ed. She gave him a hug. "Edward, it's okay." It did nothing to stop the boy. Finally, she carried him up to the attic and laid him down, until he finally passed out.

When she left the attic, everyone was on the stairs. "What happened to the boy?" Moody asked. "You were gone, and I had him open the desk upstairs. He saw the boggart, and... Oh, I hurt the poor boy! Why did I do it?" Molly started to cry, but Mr. Weasly soothed her. "There, there, Molly, you know how boggarts take a hold of you, he saw his greatest fear." Harry sighed. "He truly is mysterious. We should ask him about it when he awakes." Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry, we should wait. If we confronted him now, he might go into that terror again, or he may never become our friend. We should wait until Hogwarts, unless he tells us when he wakes up, on his own accord.

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, this is my first fanfiction I've actually decided to publish. I read the FMAxHP fanfics and I felt like they were lacking, so I created my own. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express

Both Ron and Harry had tried to wake the boy who had a metal arm and leg; they had both been kicked in the stomach, HARD. Finally, the boy sat up. Ron ran up to him. "Bloody hell, man, why did you kick me?" Ed looked confused. "What?" Harry glanced to Ron. "Drop it," he said. Whatever, Ed thought.

"Mrs. Weasly! He woke up!" Harry called into the hallway. Yet again Molly came rushing up the stairs, this time holding a breakfast tray. "Please, Edward dear, stay in bed and eat. Yesterday must have been horrible for you. I am so very sorry!" Ed gave her a grin and digged in.

"Not to worry, Mrs. Weasly, you've got nothing to apologize for. I am sorry I caused you such trouble!" Ron turned to his mum. "He definitely had a turbulent night; he kept thrashing around, crying and saying, "Sorry, so sorry... Mom... Al... One is all, all is one...""

Ed shrugged. "That thing... It scared the crap out of me. What is a boggart?" Mrs. Weasly took a step towards the bed. "It is a magical creature that, when seen, turns into the subject's greatest fear. Edward, who was that woman? And the suit of armor?"

Ed continued to eat. "I don't wanna talk about it." Though none of them could see it, a single tear fell from Ed's eye. He felt horrible. And because of his stupid fears, he had upset his kind hosts. He smiled, albeit gentle. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. And I think I'm done. Aren't we going to that "Diagon Alley" place everyone has been talking about?"

Hermione burst into the room. "The Ministry cars have come; Mr. Weasly said to hurry!"Harry smiled. "Yes, we are going today."

When they finally arrived, they stopped at Flourish and Blotts for their books, and Ed realized something: he had no wizarding money! "Mrs. Weasly," he said, "I have no money." The woman just smiled. "Dumbledore gave us enough to cover what you'll need, including a pet! If you want one, of course..." Ed grinned. He had only known her for a few days, but Mrs. Weasly seemed to care for him like a son. She was a lot like mom...

He knew Al would have said so. Al seemed to deem most kind women "like mom." Most of the time, Edward couldn't see it. But, from time to time he spotted a woman with the same devotion to others and kindness as the late Trisha Elric, and to those people, he held the utmost respect.

Soon they finished shopping, and Ed found himself a pet, a puppy almost like a twin to Lt. Hawkeye's Black Hayate. His nickname for the dog? Kokken. "What kind of name is that?" asked Ron rudely, which made Hermione give him a cold look. Ed smiled. "I read about it somewhere. It means black dog. Which seems to suit him well. But I couldn't just go out there and call him Black Dog, that would be weird. So I translated it into another language!"

Harry laughed and said, "You're a genius, mate!" Ron raised his eyebrows. "Whatever," he said, feeling defeated. Hermione gave Ed a shoulder hug. "It's a great name, Edward!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Edward were all at King's Cross station. They each ran through the barrier, first Harry, then Ron, all the way to Ed, who was reluctant. "Mrs. Weasly, are you sure?" "Edward, 2 minutes!"

He got through the barrier, and climbed onto the train with the others. It soon left the platform and was on its way to Hogwarts. Hermione made the point of sitting next to Ed. Harry sat on the other side of the compartment, not minding anything, while Ron sat to his side, sulking.

Hermione pulled a great smile. "So, Edward, what about your mum and dad?" All color fled from Ed's face. "She... she died, when I was younger." Hermione frowned out of pity. "I'm sorry to hear that. And your father?" Ed's sadness turned to anger, and he clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white, though none of them could see it through his white gloves. "That bastard... He left us when I was just a little boy, and my mother died waiting for him to come home. She would have stayed alive if he had come, but just like always, he stayed hidden. I don't know where that son of a bitch is, and honestly, I don't care."

The air was tense, though Hermione tried to lighten the mood. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Now Edward smiled. "I have a brother who is a year younger than me. He means EVERYTHING to me. But he... He couldn't come." Ron jumped up. "Is he a squib?" Ed scowled. "What the hell is that lousy excuse for an insult?"

Hermione smiled. "Sorry, we forgot that you are foreign to our culture. A squib is someone who is not magic, even though most of their family is magic." Ed grunted. "Alchemy is so much easier than this magic crap. I have memorized every last word in those textbooks, but nothing comes of it. But alchemy..." He sighed. They would never understand.

Someone opened the doors, and standing outside them was a blonde boy with hair to his chin that was slicked back, and his two fat friends. "I see," said the blonde one, the clear leader of the group. "Potter's got a new boyfriend. Ooh, a braid. God, what excuse of a mother would let her shrimp of a son dress like that?" At that, Ed ran to Malfoy and held him by his collar high in the air.

Ed's breathing was shallow. "Don't say a word about my mother, you bastard! She's dead, dead dead dead DEAD!" Each time he said dead, he punched the boy in the stomach. He finally let go of the boy.

The boy yanked on the chain in the boys pocket. "Ooh, a pocket watch, let's take it apart, shall we?" And so he threw it to the floor, and the other two proceeded to stomp on it repeatedly. "Now try and fix that!"

Ed clapped his hands together and touched the floor of the car. A light shot out, and he picked up his pocket watch. It looked as if it had never been scratched. The bully looked startled. "What dark magic is that?" he asked frightenedly. Ed smirked. "It's called alchemy, you son of a bitch. Now get out before I start punching that ego right out of you!"

The boy and his friends ran away. Ed sat back down. "Who the hell were they?" he asked. Harry sighed. "Draco Malfoy. His father is an important man with lots of money, and he uses it to influence others. He's a bastard."

Soon they could hear more scurrying in the hall. A man in black robes with raven black hair down to his shoulders stopped at the compartment. "There he is!" Malfoy shouted, accompanying the man.

The older one snarled. "Who are you?" he asked coldly. Ed smirked. "I am Edward Elric." The man looked confused. "You can do alchemy? Surely not, hanging around with Potter and his bunch, you can't have much sense." Draco smirked.

Ed stood up. He took the mans wand and snapped it in two. "Mr. Elric!" the man screamed. Ed looked up to the professor, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He clapped his hands and touched the wand. And the wand was one again, with no signs of damage.

"Mr. Elric, you will serve detention tonight as soon as the feast is over. You nearly broke my one of a kind wand, and I do not take such matters lightly. Such a smart aleck, Miss Granger must have rubbed off on you." And he left the compartment. Hermione was blushing. Ron was more pissed off than before. "That bastard, Snape!" Ed shrugged, and fell asleep, dreaming of his mother yet again.

**AN: I made this super long just for you! This is my first fanfic that I've actually been serious about, and I'm sure it sucked, but please review and tell me how I did! I don't know when the next chapter will come out... Probably tomorrow. I had so many ideas last night, so I'll probably be uploading a chapter a night for most of this week. Eventually it'll be longer spaces in between. Anyways, thanks for reading this! I have some great ideas for this series! Please review and tell me how I did! **


	4. A New Professor!

When they arrived at the station, Hermione suddenly thought of something. She moved closer to Ed. "Edward, what year are you going to be in? First or second?"

At that, Ed's eyes turned to slits. "I. Am. In. The. Fifth. Year." Hermione blushed. "My goodness, I'm sorry, I just thought, with you being so short and all-" Ed began to scream, Who you calling so short elephants confuse him for a peanut?"

He marched off, clenching his fists, his head vein throbbing, reminding Harry of his own Uncle Vernon. Ron just laughed. "Bloody hell, man, that was brilliant!" Harry scowled at Ron, and he shut up.

Hermione ran after Ed. "I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to insult you!" Ed sighed. "Fine." Kokken looked to Hermione and barked. She smiled and petted him on the head. "Good boy!"

When they finally got to Hogwarts, Ed sat down at the Gryfindor table, seeing that there was no other table with people he knew. Hermione explained the sorting hat. "A soul attachment. I see." Hermione jumped. "What is a soul attachment?" Ed shook his head, "Nevermind."

Professor McGonagall got up. "Time for the sorting. Now, we have a special student today, a fifth year who has never attended before, who needs sorting. Edward Elric, please come up." Edward stood and walked up to the sorting hat, leaving many dumbfounded. Whispers were nonstop.

"He is a fifth year and hasn't been sorted?"

"I hear he doesn't have one of his arms and he lost one of his legs!"

"How could he come here?"

Dumbledore stood. "Please, be quiet, do not scare our new guest."

And so Ed sat down and put on the sorting hat. Where's your blood seal? he asked it.

_Ah, an alchemist, no other student has suspected it before. I see, you are loyal, brave, intelligent, and cunning. Any house would fit. But your bravery is your strongest suit, and you would die for your loved ones._

Everyone was suprised. A whole minute had passed! Finally, the hat bellowed, "Gryfindor!" Everyone cheered, and McGonagall stood from the teachers table and applauded.

The Slytherins just scowled. Draco Malfoy, the most popular in the house, had told them of the boy who could repair broken things without a wand. They wanted to embarrass him, in any way possible, to show how much of a coward he was! Might as well get that Harry Potter as well, and shame the whole house!

The sorting went on, and about 20 new children joined the Gryfindor table. Ed had nearly fallen asleep when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"My students, welcome to Hogwarts! Filch has told me to remind you that any and all noise in the hallways that is not the sound of scurrying feet is not allowed. I have a few new teachers to introduce. First, our new teacher of Alchemy, Professor Mustang!" Ed gasped, while his friends just wondered why he cared.

"And, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge!" No one seemed happy at either of the teachers, though a few clapped because of their importance to Dumbledore. Ed still had his jaw wide open, but when the feast began, started stuffing it with food.

After eating a bit nod everything, he hurried to follow Snape out of the Great Hall. What his detention consisted of was really just a lecture on the importance of wands, with an essay on the whole thing due on Wednesday. Ed was relieved.

When he returned to the common room, he found Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting for him. "How do you know Professor Mustang?" they said in unison. Ed, not willing to keep secrets anymore, told them how Mustang, in his old country, had let him take the State Alchemy exam and had gotten him into the military. And how he was a bastard.

When he finished, he went to his dorm and fell asleep, not bothering to take off his clothes.

The first day was in full swing. Herbology had gone fine, with Ed knowing the answers to all of Professor Sprout's questions, which reassured her that he was good enough for the fifth year. Transfiguration had started with a simple lecture from McGonagall on everything thy would be covering that year and what kind of behavior was expected.

Finally, they arrived at the Alchemy classroom. As he trudged into the door, Ed went straight to Mustang. "Why would he send me here if you could just come?" Mustang smirked.

"So this is just as much torture for you as I thought. Well, King Bradley wanted me to keep an eye on you. And I can be sure the information he needs is sent straight to him."

Ed wanted to punch the colonel, but knew he would be torched if he did (Not to mention detention!) So he sat down next to Harry and Hermione, with Ron on Harry's left.

Mustang gave a brief description of alchemy and explained the transmutation circles. He then turned to the class, a look of utter seriousness on his face. "There are rules. Number one: always follow the Law of Equivalent Exchange. In order to gain something, something of equal value must be lost. Second: no transmutations without either me or Ed watching you. Third: there will be no mixing of animals! That type of science is just wrong. Fourth, and most important: never use yourself in a transmutation, and never do a Han transmutation."

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?" "What is a human transmutation?" Mustang sighed. "It is when someone uses alchemy in an attempt to bring someone back to life. Nothing can equal the price of a human soul, and the consequences of doing such a thing are dire. Yes, Miss Brown?"

Lavender sighed, "How come Ed can watch over our transmutations? He is no better than the rest of us!" The colonel shook his head. "Ed has more experience than even me, and is probably better than me. Fullmetal, show them!"

Ed walked up to the front. "Whatever, Colonel Bastard!" He then placed his hands right above the ground and, slowly lifting his hands, made a sword. The class gasped. He then put the sword in the new crater, put his hands over it, and the floor was fine again.

"Fullmetal, never call me that while we are at Hogwarts, got that?" Ed rolled his eyes. "Yes, Colonel Mustang."

Ed sat back down, his hands behind his head and his feet on the desk. Everyone was at a loss of words. "Ed can do alchemy without a transmutation circle because he has... seen things."

The class then started their attempts at drawing a transmutation circle. The only one that could be salvaged was Hermione's. "Fifteen points to Gryfindor!" The Slytherins moaned. And soon the day was done.

Sorry that I took so long to put up this chapter! It may be short, but it took a lot! Read and please, please, PLEASE review! See you guys later!


	5. A Bad Dream, Snape, and TEACHER!

Ed was in bed, after Alchemy and dinner. He had been very hungry, but all the food had made him tired. He went to bed soon after, not bothering to take off his clothes. But he hadn't fallen asleep yet. He was petting Kokken and reminiscing what had happened after Alchemy.

The rest of the class had left, save one student. Mustang, not looking up from his paper, which seemed to be of life and death significance considering his focus, simply asked the student to leave.

When he had heard the student's comment, though, he had taken his nose out of the paper and had stares at the student in rage. It took all his might not to snap his fingers and torch the damn boy to a crisp.

The comment? "Hey, Colonel, you can say that again!  
_

"Nina! NINA! Al, no, Al, DON'T GO! DON'T HATE ME! Mom, I... MOM! I'M SORRY! I TRIED! I TRIED!" Ed thrashed around in bed, screaming at the visions within his mind. The other boys had started to get up and look to see where the commotion was coming from. Ron, still yawning, looked like he wanted to throttle Ed.  
Sadly, he was beat to it.

Professor Umbridge walked into the dormitories, screaming, "WHAT IS GOING ON! IT IS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Professor Snape came in too. "Who is the one screaming?" he half yelled. All the boys pointed to Ed.

Professor Umbridge then decided to get Madame Pomfrey, while Snape stayed. He used his Legilimency skills to see into the boys mind. What in the world could cause the boy to scream like that?

He peered in. He saw a sweet little girl morph into a dog with odd hair, which morphed into a blood splatter on the wall. He saw a suit of armor screaming at him. Finally, he saw a kind, smiling woman. But her smile turned into a look of sadness. "Why couldn't you bring me back, Edward? And your poor brother... All because of YOU!" She pointed to him, her sadness changing to anger.

He came out of the boy's mind in an instant. He fell back against the dormitory wall, a shocked look on his face. The boy had not had a good life before this. And the nightmares... He knew that nightmares always stemmed from real life experiences. He hasn't given much thought to the boy hiding something, but it was now obvious. He was friends with the Potter bunch, but they wouldn't be having such a good time if he had even told them the contents of that dream.

Madame Pomfrey came and gave the boy Dreamless Draught. Umbridge snarled at him, then went back to bed. The boys couldn't help but laugh at the curlers in her hair. But they made sure to wait until she was a good ways from the dormitory.

And then sleep resumed.  
_

Ed was excited. His first class was Potions! This Snape character didn't seem too good, but then again, he HAD broken his wand. While he was anticipating the Potions class and was very excited, the others seemed to loathe it. "He's a slimy git!" said Ron. Over. And over. And over again.

While this was going on, Snape was at the teacher's table, trying to talk to Mustang. "Do you know the new student, Edward Elric?" he asked the man. Mustang looked to him and smirked. "I'm the one who got the kid in the military. I know what he does before he does it. How else would I be Colonel at my age?"

So the man knew him! "He seemed to be having a night tremor last night, and using Legilimency, I peered into his mind to see what was the matter. I saw a little girl turn into a dog that was blown into bits, a kind woman turn into something without skin yelling at him, and a suit of armor, saying,  
"Why did you do this to me?" What is that about?"

Roy stared. The man could peer into people's minds? Scary. "First of all, that is scary. But yeah, the kid has had it rough. His dad left him, his brother, and his mother when he was little. Mention Hoenheim's name around him and he will huff and walk away, although he'd probably punch you in the face first. His mom got sick and died when he was really young, and then he tried to use alchemy to bring her back. It resulted in a monster that died, his brother having to have his soul attached to a suit of armor, and Ed losing his arm and his leg. He has metal prosthetics called automail. And then he was becoming a state alchemist, and the man he stayed with used alchemy to mix animals and make chimeras. Well, he used his little girl to make a talking chimera, and Ed was the one who found out. Then a serial killer blew her to bits. And that same serial killer has tried to kill him and has murdered people in front of him at least 10 times. He's not really a kid anymore, with all the things he's been through."

Snape was shocked. The boy had been through so much! Yes, he was in the military, but the way Mustang had said it, he did not have the usual military experience.

Whatever it was, he knew he WOULD find out what happened to the boy. The girl that was yelling at him was... TRISHA! The beautiful Trisha Elric! Of course, Edward does have a quite noticeable resemblance of his father. Snape felt stupid; why hasn't he thought of this earlier?  
•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ed all walked into Potions together. Ed sat down on Harry's right, with Ron on Harry's left and Hermione on Ron's left. Their cauldrons were in front of them, and the doors soon closed.

Snape was known to waste no time. This was especially true today. "Following the instructions on the board, please make the potion. This potion is very complex for a reason: to see if those who get in without their first four years of education truly are ready for this class." Snape's eyes were focused only on Ed.

Ed didn't seem to notice. He was already started, and within 20 minutes, he was finished. "Professor?" Ed called out. "No help is to be given, Mr. Elric," Snape said curtly. Ed smirked. "I'm already done."

Snape stood up. "We shall see about that, Mr. Elric." He walked up to the table, took one look at the potion, then looked to Ed. "I take it Miss Granger told you how to give a good impression?" Ed shook his head and smirked. "Nope. She's on the other end of the table. This is basic stuff. My teacher had me making that when I was 8."

Snape looked in his eyes. "Who is your teacher? And what did she teach?" Ed crossed his arms. "Izumi Curtis. She taught me and my brother Alchemy. But she made sure we learned other stuff, because she thinks that Alchemy is not the answer to everything. She's from Amestris, by the way."

Snape sighed. "Very well. Five points to Gryffindor," he said, seeming almost sad. Ed sat down. The whole class was in awe. "Get back to work," Snape said, and they immediately obeyed.  
-

When they walked into the Alchemy classroom, the first thing Ed saw was a fist in his face. He was knocked onto the floor. When he got up, groaning, he looked to the person responsible and turned white as a sheet.

"T-teacher?" Ed said, slowly backing away. The other simply put their foot on Ed's back, forcing him flat on the floor.

This person was no ordinary person, and the likes of her had never been seen at Hogwarts. She had long and thin black braids tied into a ponytail, a low cut short sleeved white silk shirt, and a pair khaki capris.

"Edward, the fact that you are here makes everything I taught invalid." Ed groaned. "I didn't want to come, my superiors-" "In the military now, aren't you? Your head seemed to have gotten bigger, but I'm sure it's all fluff. Do you not remember what I said about State Alchemists when we first met, Edward?"

Ed sighed. "I had to get Al's body ba-" and then he covered his mouth, realizing what he had said and who he had said it to. The woman, like a ninja (sorry if that was cheesy but I couldn't think of a better simile) took off Ed's right glove.

"Automail. Alphonse's body. You did the forbidden didn't you?" Ed nodded a bit, but the woman had picked him up and thrown him before he could speak. She continued to beat him up for a bit, until Hermione pleaded, "Please stop! You're hurting him!"

The woman turned to Hermione. "The only thing I have bruised is his ego." She then picked Edward up, who now was covered in bruises, and gave him a hug.

"Speak with me after class," she said. "Yes ma'am," he replied. And then they all went inside. The rest of the class had seen the whole event. Slytherins were snickering.

"Is mummy giving little Eddiekins a beating?" Draco said. Ed walked over to him, crying, and punched him in the face. "MY MOTHER IS FUCKING DEAD, YOU BASTARD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!"

"EDWARD!" the woman called out, who had sat at the teacher's desk. "Touch the boy again and Alphonse won't know what to make of the useless lump you'll become!"

Ed backed away fuming, while Malfoy smirked. "House, boy?" the woman ordered. "Slytherin," Malfoy said, rolling his eyes. "50 points from Slytherin for unnecessary teasing in my classroom about sensitive matters."

Malfoy gaped, but the woman closed his mouth shut. She the went to the front of the classroom.

"My name is Izumi Curtis, and I am the new alchemy professor. You all will call me Professor Curtis, except for Edward, who can call me Teacher. Yes, miss?"

Hermione had risen her hand. "Granger. What happened to Professor Mustang?" Izumi sighed. "He now has a more personal job as Edward's bodyguard. He's not coming until tomorrow, though. He had some last minute things to take care of."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Paperwork," he murmured. Izumi shot him a glare, and he shut up.

By the end of the class, Malfoy had gotten two weeks of detention with Izumi. After this assignment, he cried, "I'LL BE TELLING MY FATHER ABOUT THIS!"

Izumi just smirked. "Your father has nothing to do with this class. Relying on your father's status shows me how weak your really are, Draco. One more outburst and I WILL send you to Professor Dumbledore's office. Is that clear, boy?"

Malfoy gulped. Izumi had a threatening look in her eyes, like she could beat his ass at a moments notice, but she bore a smirk. "Yes ma'am," he said, and he waited for dismissal, which came within a few minutes.

Edward waited until all of the class had left. Izumi stood next to it. "So all of my teaching went to waste on you two boys?"

Ed gulped. "I'm sorry, Teacher. I've regretted that decision for four long years. If I could take it back, I would. But, like you say, that's how life works. You can't take things back. But I want to fix things for me and Al. I want to rescue him out of that hellhole otherwise known as his suit of armor."

Izumi sighed. "He's coming for Christmas, right? Alphonse?" she asked, almost sounding irritated. "Yeah, he is," Ed said casually. Izumi gave him the death glare. "I- I mean yes ma'am, Teacher!"

"You'd better keep up with your studies. And start training with me in the courtyard at 6 every morning. You're going to lose your abilities and gain some weight if you keep eating like you do without exercise."

"Yes ma'am," Edward said, and he started walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Oh, this year is going to be fun, he thought. ESPECIALLY with Mustang as my BODYGUARD.

A/N: Thanks to Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter for being my FIRST reviewer. Sadly, they are still the ONLY reviewer. Come on, guys! Give me your feedback! Flames, suggestions, compliments, TALK ABOUT THE QUALITY OF YOUR BREAKFAST CEREAL FOR ALL I CARE! Just PLEASE review! Sorry if its been a while but my Internet was down. I made this chapter SUPER LONG because I've been writing tidbits here and there for almost a month. Who do YOU think should visit for Christmas besides Al? I'll try to update more often. Oh, and I'm making like MORE THAN FIVE other fanfictions, most of which are based on Fullmetal Alchemist. Some of these are a bit shaky, but I'll try to get the plot straightened out soon. I know your probably bored to tears with this so I will shut up but PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and sorry ifSnape was OOC. I really sucked on that part.


	6. Author's Note (Sorry!)

Sorry guys, no actual chapter today. Just a little info.

First off: I know my writing has been super crappy and cliche and all that jazz. As some of you may or may not know, I write on mobile, so it's a bit hard to edit my stories. Honestly, typing on my iPod Touch really kills my writing mood sometimes. Anyways, I am setting up my desktop soon so I can properly type this stuff and edit it. And TRUST me, I WILL edit it.

Second: Sorry for not updating for over a month and then giving you this crappy authors note! It's unfair, I know, and I'm not too proud of myself for it. I just haven't been writing much for my posted stories. I HAVE been working on one or two more HP/FMA crossovers, but they haven't fleshed out much so I will probably give them up. I have also been writing a Skip Beat fanfic, a Fruits Basket/HP Fic, a Ouran/Fruits Basket fic, and a just plain Fullmetal Alchemist Fic. Just an FYI. Once I flesh the stories out a bit and write a few solid chapters for them (which I SHOULD have done for these stories I've posted), I might post them. Depends on my mood and if they're good enough.

Third: Pretty soon my internet's gonna be out for a month or two, so probably no updates for a bit. But that's good! It means less dilly-dallying and reading OTHER fanfics and more writing! And I'm gonna start homeschooling pretty soon, which includes taking 10 courses sans electives. Whoop-dee-doo!

All I need to do is find a desk in my garage and find a mouse and I will set up my computer and begin typing up more of these awesome stories!

Just a side note: my birthday is August 24th, next Saturday! Same as Rupert Grint aka Ron Weasly! Pretty cool, eh?

If you read this through and have some spare time, please tell me what I can improve on this fic so I can make the story 10x better! Suggestions are cool too! If you say "Led Zeppelin" somewhere in your review, I'll give you some virtual snicker doodles! Yummy!

And I'm buying the Order of the Phoenix soon so this will follow the book more. And I just finished Brotherhood. But this is still going to be based on the 2003 anime because I like it better.

Sorry if I was rambling! And thank you for your continued support!

~jupiterrocks24


End file.
